A Mischievous Metamorphagus
by Destiny13
Summary: Beginning in the middle of the first war with Voldemort, this story is all about everyone's favourite metamorphagus, Tonks.
1. A War Rages

_Disclaimer: As always, the all pre-existing Harry Potter characters, places, ideas, things (in other words, nouns relating to Harry Potter), belong to the magnificent author that is J.K. Rowling. I write this fanfic simply to amuse myself and my friends and do not receive any money in doing so._

_

* * *

_

I know, I haven't written anything at all since January and I apologize a hundred times over! I've just been so busy lately between finishing high school, university applications, going to Italy and Greece for March Break, soccer, track & field, prom and some more serious stuff (my friend was in a car accident-he's still recovering-and various other issues, involving some huge arguments with friends). I'm actually quickly approaching exams and graduation and yet here I am, finally writing Harry Potter fanfic again! I actually have spent the past few months pouring over my original stories in hopes of finishing them so that I can attempt to have them published. Needless to say it has not been an easy task, however, I now at least have the majority of my notes sorted and solid outlines for everything.

In any case, this is not a live journal so I shall proceed with my tale.

I began re-reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix a few days ago and was struck by how much I have grown to love Tonks. We know very little about her yet I find her to be an irresistible character just brimming with potential. But it was this passage in particular that inspired me:

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 9: The Woes of Mrs. Weasley (page 155)

_'I was never a prefect myself,' said Tonks brightly from behind Harry as everybody moved towards the table to help themselves to food. Her hair was tomato red and waist-length today; she looked like Ginny's older sister. 'My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities.'  
__'Like what?' Ginny asked, who was choosing a baked potato.  
__'Like the ability to behave myself,' said Tonks._

I found that passage irresistible, and hence I am writing this lovely little story. I'm not entirely sure how long this will turn out to be, we'll just have to see how inspired I am. The first chapter is kind of from Andromeda's point of view because I needed to set the stage as it were.

* * *

A Mischievous Metamorphagus

**Chapter 1: A War Rages**

**_

* * *

_**

"Nymphadora Aurora Tonks!"

"You bellowed mum?" Dora said as she entered the kitchen where her mother stood. It was an unusual way for a 9 year old to reply, but then again, Dora was an unusual 9 year old. She also liked to imitate those around her, in particular her mom's cousin, Sirius, who wasn't always the best role-model.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady!" scolded her mother, brandishing a tea towel as she spoke. "I just received a call from Mrs. Chaparro down the street."

"Oh."

"Oh?" her mother said, her eyebrows raised. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

Dora considered her mothers words for a moment, staring down at her shoelaces as she did so. She looked up, a hopeful (but cautious) smile appearing on her face.

"I'm very sorry and I promise I'll never do anything like that again?" she tried.

Her mother sighed and squatted down so she could look Dora in the eye. "Honey, I know it's hard for you to not use magic but -"

"Technically I didn't use magic," Dora interrupted. "I just used those dung bombs Sirius gave me for my birthday."

Her mother frowned at her, "Nymphadora…" she said warningly.

"Oops, sorry!"

"As I was saying," her mother continued. "I know it's hard, but honey we can't afford to have the neighbours wondering how you do such bizarre things! It's already hard enough explaining to them that you're being home-schooled, which seems to be a rather foreign concept to them, I dono't need to explain how you manage to turn your hair every colour of the rainbow or levitate chairs."

"Why don't we live somewhere we don't have to worry about that?"

"Honey, you know you dad isn't a wizard and he still has trouble understanding magic," her mother replied. "It wouldn't be fair to him."

"Could I maybe live with Sirius?" Dora asked excitedly. "I'm sure he'd be OK with me doing strange things!"

"Honey, Sirius is barely old enough to look after himself, let alone a you too!" her mother said with a laugh. "Besides, what would I do without my little Dora to brighten up my day?"

"While can I visit Sirius soon then?" asked Dora. "I haven't seen him in ages!"

"I think you spend enough time with Sirius as it is," her mother replied. "You seem to be picking up his knack for causing trouble."

"Nothing wrong with that Andromeda," came a new voice from the doorway.

Andromeda looked up as Dora spun around and let out a shriek of delight before launching herself into the young man's arms.

"SIRIUS!"

"Oof!" Sirius said as he caught her. "You nearly knocked the wind out of me!"

"Did you bring me a present?" Dora asked.

"As a matter of fact…" Sirius said, as he placed Dora on the ground before fishing around in his jacket pocket, "I did."

"Oooh!" Dora exclaimed as she was handed the tiny red box. She opened it and extracted a gold bangle bracelet with intricately carved words on it. "Carp Deem?" she said as she read it.

Sirius laughed, "Not quite," he said as he ruffled her curly black hair. "It says 'Carpe Diem' which is Latin for 'Seize the Day.' It's certainly a better motto than the one I grew up with."

He looked up at Andromeda, who gave him a warning look. He and Andromeda, aside from being cousins, had also been disowned by their family for daring to associate with people aside from pureblood witches and wizards. In fact, Andromeda had committed the unforgivable sin of marrying a muggle, so Dora had never even met the Black family, aside from Sirius anyway. She had always wondered why she never knew her mother's family, but whenever she would bring it up her mother would simply say, "When you're older, you'll understand."

Dora looked up inquiringly at Sirius, "What was the motto?"

"Ah, nothing important," Sirius said. "Just a silly thing made up by some old dead guy way back in the day."

"Now you're being silly!" Dora giggled.

Sirius swooped down upon her and, picking Dora up, threw her over his shoulder as she shrieked with mirth. He spun around in circles, her laughter increasing to a level of volume her mother hadn't thought to be humanly possible.

Andromeda laughed too, although hers was more from relief than anything. Over the past seven years there had been precious little to celebrate because…she still couldn't bring herself to even think his name without shuddering. Death Eaters were running rampant and every day there was more news of death and suffering. She knew from looking at Sirius that the war was taking its toll on him as well. His eyes still danced with excitement, but he'd grown far too serious since graduating from Hogwarts two years previously. She knew he was fighting the Death Eaters with Dumbledore, but she worried that one day she might wake up to find his name among those listed as dead – or worse 'missing in action.'

To Andromeda, there could be no worse fate than to be listed as 'missing in action' because it allowed for that tiny ray of hope to exist that somehow, someway, the missing one would return alive. But it was always false hope. Sometimes that false hope would continue for months, even years, before the body was found, and that false hope was torture to those left behind. It was even worse if nothing was ever found.

Andromeda shook off her gloomy thoughts as best she could, her attention back on her daughter and cousin. She had chosen to live a seemly muggle life for the sake of her husband, Ted Tonks, but now she realized it was probably safer to some extent because of the current turmoil within the wizarding world. She knew…well, You-Know-Who, would sometimes attack muggle areas, but her family lived in a neat and tidy suburb outside of London and she felt relatively safe. She had also surrounded the area with various spells and enchantments, just in case. She prayed she would never have to use them, but felt it would be better to be over-prepared as opposed to under prepared.

Sirius plopped Dora back on the ground and she stumbled a bit, clearly dizzy from the excessive spinning. Sirius looked a little dazed as well, but managed to stay upright.

"Why don't you go play for a little bit while I talk to your mum, OK?" Sirius suggested.

"OK!" Dora said brightly, before carefully making her way to the stairs to go up to her room.

Sirius watched her go, smiling all the while, but it was a haunted smile.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda asked in a low voice once she heard Dora reach the top of the stairs.

Sirius turned to look at her, his expression grim. "He's getting more followers," he replied, his handsome face contorted in disgust.

"What kind of person joins such a maniac?" Andromeda asked, shaking her head is dismay.

"I'll give you a hint," Sirius said, a note of bitterness in his voice, "He's my brother."

"WHAT!" Andromeda exclaimed, sending the towel she had been holding in her hand fluttering to the tile floor.

"Apparently he just joined up and it was your oh so charming sisters and their husbands who persuaded him," Sirius said. "Worthless pieces of - "

"When did they join?" Andromeda interrupted him. "I knew they agreed with him, but I didn't realized they'd actually joined."

"They joined up last year apparently," Sirius replied. He muttered a few choice words.

"Sirius!" scolded Andromeda as she retrieved the towel from the floor, "What is Dora walked in and heard you say that?"

"Speaking of Dora…" Sirius said, "You haven't by chance told her anything about our charming family history have you?"

Andromeda sighed as she sank onto a nearby chair, "No, and I know I should," she replied. "I just…I want her to keep her innocence awhile longer."

Sirius nodded, "I can see why," he said. He seemed to be staring into space, "With this war to many have already lost their innocence." He shook his head to clear his thoughts and he looked back at Andromeda. "Patrick's still at St. Mungo's, they don't think he'll ever fully recover."

Patrick was the son of Jacob and Sarah Searle, friends of both Sirius and Andromeda. Andromeda had been in the same year in Gryffindor as Jacob at Hogwarts, while Sirius was good friends with Sarah's younger brother, Louis. Jacob and Sarah had died in the attack on their house three months previously, but miraculously Patrick had managed to survive, having hidden in a closet. However, he had been nearly crushed to death when the house caved in around him. It broke Andromeda's heart to know that at the age of three Patrick was an orphan and suffering from life-long injuries.

"He's just a baby!" she said angrily as she blinked to keep from crying.

"And he would've had a younger sibling to play with," Sirius added, his voice thick with emotion. "Sarah was pregnant."

Andromeda gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh Sarah!" she cried.

"At least Patrick has some family left who can take care of him," Sirius said as he put a comforting arm across his cousin's shoulders. "And kids are remarkably resilient, he may yet fully recover."

There were footsteps in the hall and Dora poked her head into the kitchen.

"Why are you crying mum?" she asked.

"It's nothing dear," Andromeda said hastily, wiping her eyes.

"Is it that bad wizard again?" Dora asked, her young face very serious.

Andromeda nodded, "Yes honey, it's the bad wizard," she replied.

Dora walked over to her mother. "Mummy," she said quietly, "why does the bad wizard hurt people? Doesn't he know it's wrong and he won't get any dessert for dinner?"

Andromeda couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think he cares very much about dessert honey."

Dora looked rather shocked, "How could you not care about dessert?" she asked. "Dessert is the best part of every meal!"

"Right you are!" Sirius said as he stood up. "So tonight, if it's alright with your mum, I'll stay and make my famous Chocolate Frog Cake for after dinner. How's that sound?"

Dora squealed with delight, "Can I help? Please please can I?" she said jumping up and down with excitement.

"I suppose," Sirius said, "but you'll have to go wash up first!"

"OK!" Dora said before she sped off.

Sirius turned to Andromeda, "Look, this war has been hard on everyone and I know you're really worried about something happening to Dora and Ted," he said. "But everything will turn out alright in the end, I'm sure of it. I mean we have Dumbledore on our side so we're clearly going to win because that man knows everything!"

Slightly reassured, Andromeda nodded, "Yes, you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Sirius asked with an impish grin.

* * *

OK yes I know, not too exciting, but I needed to introduce a few things. After this the rest of the chapters should be mostly from Tonks' perspective, particularly once she's a bit older and would think to snoop around and eavesdrop on conversations. Anywho, please review with any comments, questions or suggestions, or even just to say you liked it. If you didn't like it I'd appreciate knowing why, just so that I can improve my writing. For those wondering about ages in my story…

Tonks (aka Dora) is obviously 9, as mentioned at the beginning  
-Andromeda is 32  
-Sirius is 20 (and therefore so are Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Snape and anyone else from their year)  
-Ted Tonks is 35  
-Bellatrix is 24  
-Narcissa is 20  
-Lucius Malfoy is 21  
-Orion (Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa's brother I've added) is 28 and you'll meet him later.

Anywho, aside from that there isn't much else for me to tell you at the moment. Hopefully I'll have a chance to update this weekend or so! And remember to review! The more reviews I get, the more incentive to write! Thankfully school's almost over, but then I have work all summer! I just can't win! I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, mostly because I started focusing on Andromeda a lot, but I needed a few things explained. Anywho, I'm off to do homework!

Megan


	2. Escape

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated ideas, characters etc. belong to amazing J.K. Rowling and not me._

* * *

Hey everyone! I meant to update sooner but I got wrapped up with my other story ("Always Second Best") and then I had a bunch of studying to do for my exams which were today (Friday). I'm actually wrote most of this when I was supposed to be studying and definitely re-wrote it about 5 times. Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Escape**

* * *

Dora enjoyed playing outside in the bright summer sunshine, but she would've enjoyed it more if her mother hadn't insisted that she wear so much sunscreen. It wasn't even that she minded the sunscreen itself, it was the fact that her mother had lathered so much on she had turned into a sticky, coconut smelling being that dirt happily clung to. The dirt was starting to make Dora itchy, but every time she scratched all that happened was more dirt ended up being deposited in the sunscreen.

As if that wasn't enough, Dora's mother had also forced her to wear a ridiculous bright yellow bucket hat that was far too large for her. The offending hat kept slipping over her eyes, obscuring her vision and it was becoming quite a nuisance. It was difficult enough to catch bugs normally, but every time she lunged at one her hat would fall over her eyes and distract her, resulting in her targeted bug escaping.

Frustrated with her lack of success, Dora retreated into the shade of the large weeping willow tree that stood at the edge of the back property. The willow's sweeping branches brushed the ground, creating and ideal hiding place. Settling herself in the grass with her back against the tree trunk, Dora removed her hat, placing it beside her empty buy collecting jar. She sighed and closed her eyes, if it wasn't for her mother being so over protective she would've already caught hundreds of interesting bugs.

A warm breeze rustled the leaves around her and Dora began to doze off. It seemed as though she had only just closed her eyes when she heard it – a sharp loud 'crack.' Instantly her eyes snapped open and she was fully alert. A noise like meant someone (or something) has apparated or disapparated nearby. Several more cracks followed and Dora began to worry as she heard the rumble of voices grow louder. Dora knew that with a dark wizard on the loose, it would not be wise to rush out into the open if she didn't know who it was. She sank to the ground, flatting herself as much as she could so as not to be seen. She felt extremely agitated, and had the uncanny feeling that the visitors weren't friendly. As the voices drew nearer she could hear what they were saying, at what she heard chilled her blood.

"Andromeda will regret the day she sided with the mudbloods," spat a cold, hard male voice. It was sharp and brisk, annunciating each syllable of the word crisply. "Marrying a muggle is a most heinous crime!"

"And she shall pay most dearly for it," purred a female voice. "I always knew my dear sister would meet a sticky end."

Dora blanched, this woman must be her aunt! She had long known her mother had forsaken her family and now she knew why – her family was made up of pureblood fanatics like the Dark Wizard and his followers.

"You three take Andromeda, but remember we want her alive," the female voice continued. "I want her to watch her brat and husband suffer before she dies. Her husband should be arriving home shortly, so he will be your responsibility Rodolphus. I myself shall locate the brat."

"What is the brat is powerful?" asked a new male voice. This one had a slight lisp, but was still chilling.

"She is merely a child," the female voice snapped. "Do you think me incompetent? I can handle one small child by myself."

"But if she is a witch…"

"She doesn't even have a wand!" snapped the woman. "Now hurry before I completely loose my temper! Our Lord awaits our return."

Dora watched as the shadows of four people passed in front of the willow, heading towards the house. She lay utterly frozen in shock – these people wanted to kill her family! But how could she warn her mother and father? Most likely the group had already reached the house, but if she could somehow get to her father…

The next thing she knew, someone had clamped a hand over her mouth. She struggled to free herself from their grip, but to no avail.

"If you keep struggling I'll be forced to do something you'll regret," said the woman who had been issuing orders to the group mere moments ago.

Dora, however, did not stop struggling. This woman wanted to kill her and she wasn't going down without a fight. She bit down hard and the woman shrieked in pain, releasing Dora from her grip.

"Why you little…" she started, but Dora had already dashed out from under the willow tree.

"MUM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "MUM! THEY WANT TO KILL US!"

She caught sight of her would-be captors four companions and immediately realized she had made a mistake in running towards the house. Now there were three wizards and a witch bearing down on her.

"STUPEFY!" they shouted, and four jets of red light sailed through the air at Dora. She leapt out of the way, but continued screaming for her mother.

"Somebody shut her up!" cried the woman who had held her captive just seconds before. She had emerged from the willow tree, her bitten hand now sporting red teeth marks. Her heavily-lidded eyes narrowed in fury, her black hair flying wildly about her.

Almost immediately, the other four shouted "SILENCIO!" and sent another wave of spells at Dora.

She stood as though rooted to the spot. She couldn't bring herself to move. Instead she stared straight at the spells that were headed straight for her.

The next thing she knew, she had been knocked to the ground as someone hurtled themselves forward at her. She felt a rush of wind as the spells flew over her head. She turned to see who had pushed her out of the way and was shocked to find herself looking at Sirius.

"Stay down," he whispered, before pushing himself to his feet.

"YOU!" shrieked the woman.

Sirius grinned, before aiming his wand at the woman. "EXPELLIARMUS!" he roared, and the woman's wand was blown out of her hand.

Suddenly the yard erupted with similar cries, as spells were fired repeatedly from every wand. Sirius, picked Dora up off the ground and she saw that the yard was now filled with people dueling. Sirius had evidently not come alone.

Sirius hauled Dora up the back steps and into the house. He snatched a flower pot full of Floo Powder off the kitchen counter and thrust it under her nose.

"Take some and go to the Maple Manor," he said. "Your mother's waiting."

Dora obeyed and took a generous amount of Floo Powder. She threw it into the crackling flames that danced in the fireplace, turning them emerald green. Without hesitating, she stepped into the flames and shouted, "Maple Manor!"

She soon found herself whirling around inside the grate, before she tumbled rather ungracefully onto the living room floor of Maple Manor, whatever that was.

She had just managed to get to her feet when she found herself being smothered with hugs and kisses from her mother.

"Oh Merlin I was so worried!" her mother sobbed. "I heard you screaming and I wanted to stay, but they wouldn't let me! And then your father and Sirius…and oh Nymphadora!"

"Mum!" whined Dora. "Don't call me that! And let go! You're embarrassing me!"

Her mother relinquished her hold on her and Dora saw that they weren't the only ones in the room. There were several other adults, but she only recognized one.

"Daddy!" she cried happily, spotting her father standing to her right.

Her father scooped her up, "Dora!" he replied, a look of relief plainly evident on his face.

"Daddy, they were talking and I was scared because I didn't know where you and mum were and then one of them grabbed me and I bite her…"

"Someone grabbed you?" her mother said sharply. "Who?"

"Some woman," Dora shrugged. "But when I bit her she let go and I ran…"

"What did she look like? What did she do?" he mother asked.

Dora frowned slightly, trying to remember, "She was the one telling everyone else what to do I think," she said. "She had black hair and funny looking eyes. She called you her sister."

"Bellatrix," her mother whispered, a note of fear in her voice. "It had to be her, I'm sure of it!"

"It was her," said a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned and saw Sirius standing in the doorway, looking rather exhausted.

"What happened Sirius?" an old man asked, moving forwards. He looked positively ancient, with his long white beard and hair, half-moon spectacles, and a long crooked nose. However, there was something lively about him and Dora immediately realized his elderly appearance was misleading.

Sirius shrugged, "They turned tail and ran shortly after I got Dora out of there," he replied.

"How many were there and who were they?" the old man asked.

"Five total," Sirius said. He counted them off on his fingers, "Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, Rodolphus and Orion. I half expected Regulus to be there too, but it was just those four. They weren't ready for a fight at all though."

"And everyone who went with you?" asked a woman. She had black hair that was pulled into a tight bun. She wore horn-rimmed glasses and looked rather stern. Dora was immediately convinced that this woman was a teacher, and a very strict one to boot.

"They're fine," Sirius said. "They're still trying to salvage stuff from the house though."

Dora gulped, it sounded as though their house had been destroyed.

"And the muggles…?" the old man asked.

"Completely taken care off," Sirius said. "Only needed a few memory charms for those closest to the house."

"Excellent," said the old man. He turned to Dora and peered down at her, smiling kindly. "I'm Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." He said extending his hand to shake her's.

"I'm Dora Tonks," Dora said.

Dumbledore chuckled, "So I've heard," he said. "Well little one, thanks to you it seems as though everyone managed to escape with no lasting harm done. Unfortunately, being adults we must continue to talk about this boring subject, something I expect you would find rather tedious. I'm sure you would much prefer to play with people closer to your own age than listen to us drone on and on, wouldn't you?"

Dora nodded, smiling, this man seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

Dumbledore turned to a woman who had a soft round face framed by curly blonde hair. "Alice, would you kindly show young Dora here to the playroom?" he asked.

"Certainly," the woman said smiling. "This way Dora."

Dora waved good-bye to her parents, before following the woman down the hallway.

"My name is Alice Longbottom," she said. "This is my mother-in-law's manor."

"It's very pretty," Dora said.

Alice smiled, "Yes, I think so too," she said. "Mrs. Longbottom has such lovely antiques."

"Do you have any kids?" Dora asked.

Alice shook her head, "No, not yet anyway," she replied. "Frank, that's my husband, and I only married two month ago."

"I bet you were very pretty at your wedding," Dora said.

Alice blushed slightly, "Well thank you."

"Are there a lot of other kids here?" Dora asked.

"Not at the moment, no," Alice said.

"Why not?" Dora asked. "There were a lot of adults in the living room."

"Yes, but not all of them have children," Alice explained.

"How many kids do you want to have?" Dora asked.

Alice shrugged, "Oh, I don't know," she said. "I'd like to have a few at least."

"I don't think my parents are going to have any more kids," Dora said. "They're too scared of the bad wizard."

"You don't seem very worried about him though," Alice commented.

Dora shrugged, "I don't see what the big deal is," she replied. "He's just a wizard."

"How old are you Dora?" Alice asked, attempting to steer the conversation out of dangerous waters.

"Nine and a half!" Dora said proudly. "But I wish I was eleven, then I could go to Hogwarts."

"Well then you'll like talking to Bill then," Alice said. "He just finished his first year this past June and can tell you all about it."

"Really? Wow," breathed Dora.

Alice opened a door to reveal a large square room littered with all kinds of toys. Two boys, both with bright red hair were chasing each other around the room laughing loudly. A younger looking boy with brown hair sat colouring at a short little table with a girl whose dark brown hair was braided in a long plait down her back. Two more girls, one with dark hair and one with blonde hair, were playing with dolls in the corner, while a blonde haired boy rode about on a toy broomstick. However, when the door opened, they all looked up expectantly.

"Hi Alice!" said the older of the two red-haired boys as he trotted over. "Is it time to go already?"

Alice shook her head, "No Bill," she said. "Your parents still need to discuss a few things. I wanted to introduce you all to Dora Tonks, she's just arrived with her parents."

The red-haired boy smiled at her, "I'm Bill," he said.

"Hi," Dora said a little cautiously. She'd never really talked with anyone close to her age who was already at Hogwarts.

"That's my brother Charlie," he said pointing at the other red-haired boy.

"Hi!" Charlie said as he waved enthusiastically.

"I'm Michael!" said the boy on the toy broomstick. He dismounted and strode over grinning. "I'm nine!"

Dora grinned, "Me too!"

"So am I!" said Charlie.

"And me," said the dark haired girl with the braid as she rose from her seat. "I'm Maria by the way."

The girls who had been playing with the dolls called over from the other side of the room.

"I'm Laurel and I'm six!" said the dark haired girl.

"She's also my sister," Maria added.

"I'm Sophia," said the blonde girl. "I'm seven!"

"And my little sister," Michael added.

"I'm not that little!" retorted Sophia, her hands on her hips.

The little boy who had been colouring with Maria crept over looking nervous. "I'm Ian," he said quietly.

"How old are you Ian?" Dora asked. She thought Ian was one of the cutest little kids she'd ever seen and he seemed incredibly shy. He was staring at his shoe laces and seemed very quiet.

"He's five," replied Sophia.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Dora asked.

Ian shook his head, "No," he said quietly.

"You're like me then," Dora said smiling. "I don't have any either."

Ian looked up at her and smiled slightly. He had the bluest eyes Dora had ever seen and looked like a tiny, shy little puppy.

"Can I colour with you?" Dora asked.

Ian nodded, "OK," he said.

Dora followed Ian back to the table and sat down with him to colour. Maria soon joined them and the other kids returned to their previous activities. The room was soon full of a great deal of nose, primarily from Bill, Charlie and Michael, who were running around the entire room chasing each other and often knocking things over in the process. With all the noise, Dora felt right at home.

* * *

Est c'est fini! I was going to add more, but I think I'll just put it in the next chapter because this one is already getting pretty long. Anywho, please remember to review!

Megan


End file.
